Legend of the Amulet of Power (Part II)
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Barran is the Goddess of the Moon, meaning she is Pure of Heart. Her parents were killed the night she was born & Lyze says that she must embarck on an adventure to destory the Amulet of Power when she is just only 16 years old! Just if the family fued forbids her to be with Boron. Metalbeak orders Nyra to find the Amulet to use to use it's evil power. Who will find the halves?
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Amulet of Power: Part II

Barran's Story

Chapter 1: Her Beginning

Surtr, the most feared owl we have ever known when he becomes the owl known as Metalbeak, the destroyer of owls and kingdoms, is holding a sword in his claw as he fights another owl for training purposes. He then has the owl defeated, well, lying on the ground pinned and the underling surrenders. He then places his blade away and walks off. Then when he passes a mirror, he doesn't see himself in the reflection. He sees darkness. He walks back to it and sees the darkness again. He stops and the darkness forms into Mordecai himself.

"I am Mordecai, God of Darkness, and Great King of the Pure Ones. You are Surtr, King of the Pure Ones in these contemporary times." Mordecai says with his eyes glowing dark blue

"Correct. What the hagsmire is an owl god doing in my reflection?" Surtr asks

"To tell you a prophecy. Legend foretells of a Pure Owl to be born. A Goddess of the Moon, with a pure heart. She will be your main enemy when she will control all of the odds." Mordecai explains

"What do you mean?" Surtr asks

"This young owlet must die. Her name is Barran Lynai and she is who controls the odds. There will be a snowy owl waiting at your castle gates requesting an audience. He will have vital information for which you will need." Mordecai replies

"Wait? What?" Surtr asks

Mordecai dissipates and he sees his reflection before a soldier comes up and bows before saying the usual address to the king. Surtr turns to the soldier and he wonders if Mordecai was talking sense.

"There is a snowy owl asking to enter the base. He says he is a Northern Aristocrat." The soldier says

Surtr realises that the owl god was right as he is waiting in the throne room and a noble looking snowy owl enters the room. He is wearing a sash over his shoulder with medals on it. This king thinks he recognises this owl, from his many wars in the North. The snowy stands with his amber eyes looking toward the evil king.

"Who the hagsmire are you, owl?" Surtr asks with malice

"I am Lord Alexander Nyctea, member of the Northern Inner Circle. I have come to make a deal. I plan to undermine the Northern Kingdom and to kill all who will stand in my way." Alexander replies

"Well, well… a snowy that wants help from us." Surtr chuckles darkly

"I ask that you become my business partners. I have plans to be head family and there is one standing in my way, the Lynai. I will report all my findings in return." Alexander barters with no fear

"I guess we do need some eyes and ears in the North…" Surtr mutters while considering his decision "Alright, Alexander Nyctea, we will help you… _if_ you keep your end of the bargain."

"I wouldn't dream of letting such an organisation down." Alexander says with a look of evil in his eyes

"Where do the Lynai live, Nyctea?" Surtr asks

In the meantime, in the Northern Kingdoms, the Lynai family and one of their friends are going to witness an owlet be born. Lyze of Keil has been friends with the two brothers and members of the Lynai, Andrew and Jasper Lynai, for many years. He is younger than the two of them by not too long as they are 18 and he is 17 years of age. Andrew and his wife, Silva-Moon, have conceived an owlet together and everyone is happy.

Jasper's wife, Ciara, wants to show Lyze what she will give her owlet niece when it is born, it is in her hollow and Jasper follows too, since he is bored. They return to the hollow and out of a small chest comes a heart shaped locket for if it is a girl. They think it is beautiful and she asks how she got it. Ciara is telling her story when a loud screech is heard, startling the three owls. They get whatever weapons they find and head over to the source of the cry, which is from Andrew and Silva-Moon's hollow. They enter and the hollow has been attacked. Jasper and Ciara are shocked and Lyze finds Silva-Moon on the floor.

"Silva-Moon, what happened?" Lyze asks the owl who has a cut across her chest

"It was Pure Ones… They attacked and… The egg hatched… it is a girl." She weakly gets out

"A girl?" He asks

"She is in the closet… She is ok… Andrew was going to tell you, but… You… Are her godfather… and Lil is her godmother." She continues

"Silva, stay with me now." He says to her

"Promise me that you will protect her…. For me and… Andrew…" She pleas with tears in her eyes "Promise me, Lyze!"

"I promise." He replies as he looks over to Andrew's ripped apart form and looks back to the mate of his now deceased friend and asks "What is her name?"

"Her name… Her name is…" She says before she fades away

Ciara and Jasper are looking around and Ciara is drawn to tears over the sight. Her brother and sister in law have died and the owlet is nowhere to be seen. Lyze hears faint crying and follows it to the closet, where Silva-Moon has hidden her. He tries to open the door and It is locked, like she said. He tries to find the key while Jasper calms his wife. He doesn't find it and pulls the door off with brute force and a loud exclamation. Sure enough, he finds the snowy owlet. She is crying her eyes out as she has been locked in a closet. He picks up the woven basket bassinet decorated with a pink bow on the front and his goddaughter lying in it, crying her beautiful golden eyes out. Ciara and Jasper come up and see their niece. She has a bit of eggshell on her downy coat and Lyze picks it off. Ciara has tears in her eyes still, since she knows her niece is an orphan.

"What is her name?" Ciara asks

"Silva didn't say." Lyze replies

"Well… You are her godfather, name her." Jasper says with a roll of his eyes

"What?" Lyze says with a look of surprise

"Just name the damn girl." Jasper says with a growl

"Jasper!" Ciara exclaims before she turns to the owlet and swoons "She looks like a little princess…"

She places the necklace, which is a gold and silver heart with a small turquoise diamond suspended at the bottom, on the owlet's blanket in front of her. Lyze wipes the tears away from the hatchling snowy owl's eyes as she still cries tears and whimpers delicately and silently.

"_She is right_… _She is a little princess and shall be treated like one."_ Lyze thinks to himself before he is stared at with her eyes of gold. He thinks of a name that would a Schana, the ruling family of the Northern Kingdoms, would name one of their princesses.

"I shall name you, my little goddaughter, Barran Elise Rachael Marie Lynai." Lyze announces as he looks at his young goddaughter before he thinks to himself _"I promise to protect her, Silva. She will grow up into a beautiful snowy owl someday and already she looks just like you…"_

"That is a beautiful name." Ciara swoons

"Whatever." Jasper says with a roll of his eyes

"Welcome to the world, Barran." Lyze says as he wipes more tears away from her eyes, she then cuddles his wing.

Jasper then leaves to report this to the Northern Aristocracy members to be on alert. Ciara and Lyze decide to take her back to the owlet's aunt and uncle's hollow to get away from a sight that will haunt the mind of her relatives and her godfather.


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Up

Chapter 2: Growing up

A few nights after the death of Andrew and Silva-Moon Lynai, the funeral is held. All of the Aristocrats are present, even King Ricardo and Queen Nicola Schana (**Lydea's grandparents**) attend the funeral. All are present, even Alexander Nyctea (**remember, that he is the traitor, ok**) Lyze looks to Lil, his betrothed, and she is upset along with Ciara. Silva and Lil were friends, best friends even. The aristocrats consider this and decide to have the Northern Army make sure that no Pure Ones even make it past the Ice Narrows.

Young newborn Barran is just so little. Jasper and Ciara have custody of her, but knowing Silva's pleas for Lyze to take care of her, they all share custody of her. Lyze and Lil marry when they are both 17, since the laws of The Northern Aristocracy say that any pair of owls may marry as long as the wife's parents agree. Lil's parents say that they are ok with it. The Northern Aristocracy had some strange laws as to what they can and can't do. Barran was only six months old when the wedding happened.

By the time Barran is two, she is a very happy owl. She is also very talkative one too. She calls Ciara "Aunty Cici" and Javier "Uncle Jaspy". She calls Lyze "Godfather" and Lil "Godmother". She already speaks three different languages. She jabbers on in French and Naya'va most of the time besides English. A few months after she turns two, The Pure Ones and the Schana are going to war. Lyze and Jasper aren't there most of the time as they are doing work with the Kielian League and with the Northern Army. Lil and Ciara spend a lot of time with Barran and she has fun, but she misses Lyze.

Lyze is like a father to his goddaughter. She likes him better than Jasper, since is hateful. His promise to Silva still stands, as he wants what is best for Barran. As she grows, she is the spitting image of her mother. She wears the locket Ciara got her all the time. She believes that she is truly gifted to have all she has. She may be very young, but she is thankful.

The Pure Ones v Schana is getting worse night by night. Ciara worries constantly about Jasper, as she would always remember him and Andrew, her brother-in-law and Barran's father, fighting together and Jasper is the weaker of the two brothers. Barran asks why there is fighting and Ciara tells her that it is just a disagreement against powers, especially between their royals and the Pure One Inner Circle.

When Barran is five, Lil decides to take her out of the hollow for a while. It is the spring and the moon is high up in the sky. It is a clear and starry night. They go walking around and Lil is teaching her goddaughter about plants and constellations. Barran is finding it interesting before she hears what seems to be a small girl attacking something. Lil is talking with another owl while Barran runs off to locate where the noise is.

"En guarde!" The young voice says

She hears hitting of sticks before she turns a corner and sees a small spotted owl of around her age playing with a doll with a stick tied to it. She continues to fence with it and she is having a blast. Barran watches amazed, as she had never seen this sort of game before. The spotted owl turns her head and sees the young snowy owl.

"Bonjour there." The spotted owl says

"Bonjour." Barran replies as she walks over "Your game was brilliant. What is it?"

"It's called Fencing. My papa is teaching me to fence." The spotted owl replies

"Then this fencing thing you are doing was brilliant." Barran replies

"Merci." The spotted owl replies, "My name is Strix Struma, but people call me Strix for short."

"I am Barran. Barran Lynai." Barran replies

"It is nice to meet you, Barran." Strix smiles "Would you want to have a go at a duel? I'll go easy on you because it is your first time."

"Sure." Barran replies cheerfully "Fencing sounds like fun."

Strix hands her a stick and they take either end of the courtyard. The two five year olds then start to spar as Barran proves herself a natural at fencing. Strix is quite stunned herself, as she expects Barran to be not very good and she expects it is her first time. Barran then has her beat.

"Well done." Strix says, "Have you trained or something?"

"No." Barran replies

"You're quite the natural, Barran." Strix smiles

"Thank you." Barran replies

After that, it is what starts their friendship that might last forever. Strix is from another aristocrat family amongst the Northern Aristocracy. Lil had to take Barran home in time for lunch, but she agrees to come over the night after. Lil secretly chuckles at her goddaughter, since she finds it nice that Barran is making friends. At dinner that night, Barran tells her aunt Ciara all about her new friend and she giggles and says to Barran that it is nice that she is making friends.

Barran and Strix attend the same school. They start to learn their lessons and they get along with the other owlets. Of course, Aristocrat families send their owlets to this prestigious school to have them taught many things. They are expected to know their languages used in the Northern Kingdoms, which they learn to refine since they speak three languages in the aristocracy.

One night, Barran and Strix are in then playground. The playground is loud and full of squeals and chatters as owlets play games and have their lunch. Barran and Strix are walking around before Strix's teacher calls her over for a chat. Barran is by herself and she starts to read her books, before someone shoves her into the snow. That someone is none other than Nyra Purudyn, who we all know later on as Queen Nyra, but she is five years old also.

"Well, look what we got here. A small snowy nerd." Nyra sneers

"Why did you do that?" Barran asks as he picks up her book

"Why did I do that? You are a big nerd." Nyra sneers

"As far as I am concerned, you don't read at all." Barran sneers back

Nyra takes heed of Barran's locket, rips it off her neck, and plays keep-away with it. Barran keeps telling her to give it back and she starts to cry. Not before someone shoves Nyra into the snow and it is another young male snowy owl.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The young male snowy sneers

"No fair." Nyra whines as the young snowy takes the necklace off her

"Now go away or I will tell miss on you." The snowy threatens

"Fine." Nyra replies before a humph and walks off

The young snowy walks over to Barran, holding her locket "Here, I think this is yours." He says as he hands her back the locket which she places back on.

"Thank you." Barran replies, "I'm Barran. Barran Lynai."

"I'm…" The young snowy tries to say

"Boron. Come here right now." His father, Lord Alexander, orders

"Coming, father. I am sorry, but I have to go. See you later, Barran. I'm Boron by the way." Boron replies

"Alright, it was nice to meet you, Boron." Barran replies

Boron walks over to his father and they start to leave the school. Alexander scolds his son for talking to Barran, as he calls her a "Lynai", as the rivalry between their families continues (**but, he doesn't mention this fact to his son -Not until he is older at least**). Ciara walks in and overhears this convocation and she is highly offended by the words Alexander says. She collects Barran and Strix Struma and takes them back to the hollow, where they are playing with their dolls. Ciara and Jasper are watching Strix for her parents because they are busy. Ciara mentions to Jasper about what Alexander said to his son, about telling him to stay away from their niece. Jasper is highly offended and he starts calling Alexander names.

When Barran is eight years old, she and her best friend, Strix Struma, take up fencing as their sport of choice. Ciara thinks that Lyze can teach her a few things, as a few years ago when they were teenagers, they used to muck around with rapiers, which their parents found very appalling at times. Barran and Strix run past duelling and Ciara just laughs as the two fight with sticks. She watches her niece and she is getting good at it. Strix's mother tells Ciara that her niece should be in tournaments like her daughter is in. Strix then has to go home and Barran is sad about that, even if she lives two minutes across the courtyard between the family hollows of both families.

"Barran, say goodbye to Strix Struma." Ciara instructs her niece

"See you tomorrow night, Strix." Barran says with a wave of her wing

"You do the same, Strix. Say good morn to Barran Lynai." Her mother says

"See you later, Barran." Strix says, waving back with her wing

Strix's mother and Barran's aunt just laugh as Ciara escorts Barran inside and Strix's mother takes her daughter across the courtyard to their family hollow. Barran sits next to her godfather who was watching the spectacle of the two girls saying good morn to each other.

"You are going to be quite a lady, Barran." Lyze says

"Someday, godfather. I am only eight years old." Barran replies

"Barran, clean up your room. Goodness gracious, for two girls, you are worse than what your grandmother would have said about your father and uncle Jasper and they were boys." Ciara exclaims at the sight of Barran's room

"Sorry aunty Ciara. Strix and I were fencing. I guess we got carried away." Barran replies with a nervous laugh

"Fencing? More likely being little wind-storms." Ciara scolds, "Now clean your room or no sleepover this weekend."

"Yes, aunty Ciara." Barran replies with a sigh

"I'll come and help. Especially before your aunt starts complaining and turns into a whiny hatchling." Lyze says to the snowy owlet, which makes her giggle

Ciara gives him a glare, he returns one, and she rolls her eyes and continues with her work. One look at Barran's room and Lyze knows what Ciara meant. There are scarves and capes everywhere, jewellery hanging off the lace curtains, toys and sticks all over the floor and her books scattered around. In addition, she had forgotten to make her bed when she woke up.

"_How can two little girls make a mess this big?"_ Lyze asks himself

"Godfather." Barran speaks up as she picks up her books and places them on their shelves

"Yes, Barran." Lyze replies

"Do you think that fencing is ladylike? Aunty and uncle want me to represent the family someday when I become debutante age and… I am so unsure." She asks

"Well… I don't see it as un-ladylike. If anything, with all the things going on in The North recently, I guess one should know how to wield a sword." He answers, before he has a thought "Wait… Since when does an eight-year-old worry about things like this?

"I just wanted to know, godfather. Aunty says that my parents know their way around an epée and a rapier." She retorts

Lyze chuckles "You defiantly are an interesting one, Barran. Just like your mother was."

"I am like my mother?" Barran asks "How could that be, godfather?"

Lil overhears this as she comes in with Ciara "Well, Barran, Your mother was a very interesting owl indeed. She was ladylike like all Northern Aristocrats, but she loved to do things like fencing, cross-country flight races… those sorts of things."

"Really, godmother?" Barran asks

"You realise the Lynai and the Cress families have been family friends since your great-grandparents, dear. Your godfather grew up around your father and your uncle. Do we have to remind you ever time this discussion happens?" Lil says

"She is Andrew and Silva's daughter, Lil. She is a little dreamer." Ciara says in her niece's defence

Barran has her room cleaned up and Ciara sees that is has dramatically changed since last time she saw it, when it was a mess. Lil says that Barran should learn fencing when discussing this when they all have dinner. Jasper doesn't really say anything besides something that Ciara says not to discuss around the dinner table. He really doesn't care about Barran, truly. He never has liked the fact that he is raising a child that isn't his own. Lyze says that he will take Barran into the other room.

In the other room, Lyze closes the door as Lil is trying to sort the pair of snowy owls straight and for them to stop bickering.

"Barran, just ignore your uncle. He is just being negative." Lyze says

"What did he mean by what he said, godfather? Am I a burden…? A bastard owlet?" Barran asks

"No. Just ignore him. He just says that because you don't have any cousins, you know, if your aunt and uncle had children besides, you are like a daughter to me." He replies as he places a wing on Barran's shoulder as tears come to her eyes "Cheer up, lass. Why don't we have a duel in fencing?"

"Yeah." She says immediately cheering up as she runs to the room and gets the sticks she practices with.

The whiskered screech owl and the snowy owl start to duel. Of course, he is going easy on her as she is only eight years old and he is only 24. They are midway in their duel when a knock comes to the door. Ciara leaves the dining room swearing at Jasper in French before she calms down and opens the door.

"Good morning, Lady Ciara." A messenger says as Barran and Lyze peek around the corner to see what is going on. "King Ricardo has ordered that the head of each aristocrat household send their head of house to an important meeting at the palace."

"Thank you and good morning to you." Ciara says as she closes the door.

Lyze emerges from around the corner with Barran following and Jasper and Lil come from the kitchen.

"What did he want, Ciara." Lil asks

"The messenger says that the King wants to see each head of the families." Ciara replies

"I guess I have to go." Jasper says "But I hate going to one of those bloody meetings because of that jerk Alexander Nyctea, head of the Nyctea family."

"Jasper, for Glaux sake, just go and represent the Lynai. If I hear from Monique that you started a fight with her husband I swear that there will be more broken bones than I could count." Ciara exclaims

"Does that mean that you have to go, godfather?" Barran asks

"I'm sorry, lass. But I have to represent the Cress family, my family while your uncle represents yours, the Lynai. It is how those meetings work. You will understand when you are older. You are still young you know." Lyze replies, "I'll see you later, alright."

"Goodbye, godfather." Barran sadly sighs

"See you later, Little Lady Lynai." Lyze says

Lyze and Jasper leave the Lynai house as Lil, Ciara and Barran just stare. Lil asks Ciara what it could be about and Ciara has no idea. Ciara then tells her niece to go and do her homework as she and Lil decide to have tea. Barran sits in front of her books studying her subjects before she has to go to bed for the day.

When Barran is ten years old, she has practically reached the end of her fledgling and her feathers are coming in beautifully. Ciara thinks that her niece is growing up so fast. Soon she will begin her flight training. This is around the time when the young ladies of the Northern Aristocracy have their first formal function, a tea party. Barran starts wearing beautiful lace scarves and so does her tom-boyish-at-times best friend, Strix Struma.

By the time she is 10, almost 11, Ciara wants to get around to her flight training, since she is getting sick of having to walk Barran everywhere she goes and she has more important things to do rather than play escort to her niece. The night of the start of the training comes.

"Barran, we are going into the Northern Forest to start teaching you branching." Ciara says as Barran is looking through her closet for a scarf.

"You are going to teach me to fly?" Barran asks as she places on a scarf

"Since your parents…" Ciara explains before she pauses and exhales a long and sad sigh "It is an important life lesson as to teach your child, or in this case, you, my niece, to fly."

"Oh…" Barran says

Barran and Ciara exit into the courtyard as they are about to leave, before Lyze lands in the courtyard and Ciara starts a conversation while Barran looks at some pebbles that shimmer in the moonlight with a slight curiosity.

"Good evening, Lyze." Ciara says

"Good evening to you too, Ciara." Lyze greets her before he asks, "How is Barran?"

"She is fine. I am going to take her out to the forest to start her branching practice. I am pretty sick of escorting her around so I might just teach her to fly for herself." She replies

Barran picks up a pebble and she notices how polished and smooth it is. She may be 10 years old, but she is a curious and otherwise smart owlet. Ciara and Lyze are chatting while Barran just plays with pebbles. While Lyze and Ciara are talking, a messenger comes up and tells her that Queen Schana has invited her and other ladies of the aristocracy to a tea party at midnight. Ciara then says that she will be teaching Barran branching tonight and it clashes and she has no one to watch her and she starts panicking and flipping out, as usual. Lyze then says that he could teach Barran branching and that he could watch her. Ciara says that she doesn't want him to go to the trouble and he says that he is Barran's godfather and makes the point about it. Ciara then agrees and takes off to find something decent to wear. Barran is still playing with pebbles.

"Barran, you seem distracted by a bunch of pebbles." Lyze says

"Oh, godfather." Barran realises "I didn't notice you."

"So, you are learning the skills you need to learn to fly, are you?" He asks

"Aunt is teaching me." She replies

"Well… Your aunt is side-tracked with other duties tonight." He announces, which makes the young snowy owl become crestfallen. She is disappointed that her aunt had to be elsewhere and not teach her to fly.

"Godfather, I was really excited to learn branching." She sadly sighs, "I guess I will have to wait until another night."

"Not exactly. I'm going to teach you to fly, Little Lady Lynai. Besides, I promised your mother I would take care of you, didn't I?" He announces

Barran sequels happily and gives her godfather a hug. He rolls his eyes and scuffles her head feathers before they both go to the Northern Forest, not too far away from the mountains where Ciara is going to a tear party at the palace. After a few hours, just like being a natural at fencing, she is proving good at flying. She moved on from branching within the first hour and she has started to take flight… not without a few accidents happening. They aren't major, since she shakes it off with a laugh and continues her practice. With encouragement, she takes flight and is flying.

"Godfather, I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" Barran squeals excitedly

"Usually this would take a long while, but you are quite the little learner." Lyze says following her

"I bet my parents are looking down from Glaumoria smiling." She cheers

"I bet that too, lass." Lyze replies

Barran is so happy she doesn't notice a branch and crashes into and she is sent spiralling to the ground. Lyze is looking around for where she has gone and is starting to get worried.

"Barran?" Lyze says looking around "Where are you?"

Barran starts crying and he hears her cries and finds her on her back in the middle of the forest. He helps her up and she won't stop crying.

"Are you alright?" Lyze asks, worried as hagsmire

"It hurts. It hurts." Barran cries with tears flowing from her amber eyes

"What does? Did you hurt something?" He asks in worry

"My wing hurts." She cries, "It might be broken."

He looks at her wing gently and it is defiantly broken, but it isn't too much of a break. He decides to take her home and he bandages up her wing and places it in a splint. All the time, she won't stop crying.

"It's alright now. Your wing is all taken care of now until your aunt gets home and she can look at it. Don't cry." Lyze says to try to comfort his goddaughter, who continues to cry.

"My wing is broken and I was going to a sleepover this weekend." Barran cries

"It's alright, lass. I guess we could get Strix to come over here." He says

"Lyze, Barran, we're home." Ciara says from the door

"I'll go and talk to your aunt." Lyze says as he steps into the hallway

Out in the hallway, Ciara is placing her cape on the rack near the door. He doesn't know how Ciara will take this and prepares for the worst from his goddaughter's aunt.

"How was she?" Ciara asks

"She is a fast learner, Ciara. She was good and she started flying around… But…" Lyze replies

"But, what?" She asks

"Ciara, there was an accident." He replies

"Is she alright?" She asks

"No… Her left wing is broken. It is a small fracture and I patched her up fine, except she would need a doctor to make sure." Lyze replies

"Lyze, I am a nurse." Ciara replies as she walks down the hall into her niece's bedroom and sees the small snowy owl with her wing in a splint. She picks up the first aid kit and starts examining her wing cautiously "It is only a small fracture, like you said, but it will wake a while to heal."

"Aunty Ciara." Barran says between sniffs, "I was flying and I sorta didn't see that branch in front of me."

"It's alright dear, accidents do happen." Ciara says with a smile and a kiss to her forehead

For the whole time as Barran starts to heal, she remains in her room, around the home, and in the courtyard. She is tutored at home all winter. During this time, Jasper is in a constant mood and he and Ciara, his wife, constantly bicker. Barran can be up at bad times of the morning while her aunt and uncle bicker. She lies in her nest trying to ignore it.

When Barran is 11 years old, Jasper has started looking into how his brother and sister-in-law, Barran's parents, were killed. The feud between the Nyctea and the Lynai intensifies this same year. Boron and Barran are talking sometimes and Alexander tells his son to stay away from her. Jasper has enough of it and starts a fight with Alexander… in the courtyard outside of their family hollow. Barran watches from her window.

"My niece has every right to be friends with your son. As far as I know that she isn't like your eldest child, Amber, who was killed when she left the hollow when she was an owlet." Jasper sneers

"At least my son has parents unlike that bastard child. You Lynai have no honour whatsoever and you continue to be top family." Alexander rebuts

"My niece has more honour that your son could ever have." Jasper argues

The two owls start to fight and Ciara and Lyze try to break it up. After half an hour, Alexander leaves and jasper is being held back.

"Yeah, you better fly away, you Nyctea coward!" Jasper shouts

Barran closes her window and pretends to be asleep when Ciara comes to check on her. She sees that she is pretending and she puts her fears of an Aristocratic War to rest, saying that Jasper doesn't have the heart to do it. Ciara reminds her that she is in the top family of the Northern Aristocracy and that she will never have to worry about anything since the royal family watches out for them and they are close friends.

When Barran is 12, Lil dies and it breaks Lyze's heart. Barran is sad when she found out that her godmother died. She spends a lot of time comforting her godfather during this time. She always finds a way to cheer him up, like how he always finds a way to make her smile. Ciara calls her niece a  
"little sweetheart" because she has a kind, empathetic, and caring nature.

When Barran is 13, The Battle of the Ice Claws happens. The greatest battle known to all owl kind from the legend that was written not too long after, which did inspire a certain barn owl years later. The two rivals, Lyze and Surtr fight a arduous battle. Meanwhile, Barran and Ciara were evacuated from their hollow and they hid away with other aristocrats. After the battle is over, Barran and her aunt return to their hollow and wait for her uncle and her godfather to return. Ciara and Barran are doing some sewing when Jasper returns with a grim look on his face.

"Jasper… What is wrong?" Ciara asks her husband who throws her battle claws and helm away into the hallway closet with all the other weapons.

"Ciara… The battle was hagsmire. Lyze and the Pure One leader fought and…" Jasper explains before he pauses.

"What happened?" Barran asks her uncle, worried about her godfather

"It was very gory… The Pure One Leader was defeated and his face scarred badly and Lyze… his injuries are almost as bad." Jasper explains to his niece

"My Glaux!" Ciara exclaims, "It must have been hagsmire."

"Can we go and see him?" Barran asks

"No, Barran." Jasper replies

"What? You have to be kidding me. I want to go and see my godfather to see if he is ok." Barran demands getting mad

"Listen, I don't care if you are my owlet or not, will listen to me as I am your uncle and I am the one who is caring for you! Don't you use that tone with me or you will cop it!" Jasper screeches in anger

"I am going and I myself do not care what you think!" Barran replies

"You are my niece and if anything, I am a father to you. And as your "father" I order you to stay put." Jasper continues

"You are nothing like a father to me! Lyze is more of a father to me and he promised my mother he would take care of me after my real parents died. You are just my uncle and I don't care about you at all!" Barran yells

There is a silence in the room and Ciara is shocked to have heard this. She knows it is true, as Jasper never cares about her. He calls her a burden and a waste of a life most of the time, as he is sick of raising a child that isn't his. Jasper raises his wings and hits Barran and she drops to the ground in tears.

"I hate you!" Barran screams through her tears to her uncle "You are nothing to me, Jasper Lynai!"

Ciara stands in front of her niece and slaps Jasper across the face and she backs into a wall.

"Leave her alone, Jasper. I don't care what you think. I agree with what _my_ niece has said. If you don't want her in our family, I don't want you in _my_ family." Ciara says, defending her niece

"She is nothing to me and she never will be." Jasper sneers

Barran then leaves the room to run into her room, slams the door, and lies on her bed crying. It isn't until days later she sees her godfather. He has bandage near over scratch marks and bandage over one of the talons on his left claw. Barran hasn't left her room all week, she has been avoiding Jasper, and she has been worried for her godfather. A knock comes to her door.

"If it is uncle Jasper, go away." Barran says rudely

"Barran, your godfather is here." Ciara says as she opens the door and pokes her head in

Barran gets up and leaves her room and she gives Lyze a big hug. She notices the bandage and she asks all about what happened and says so many questions. Lyze tries not to go into detail and she says she is happy to see him and that he is ok, well, except for the missing talon part. Barran says that the other night she got into a fight with her uncle and she says that he is like her father and he chuckles and says that he is like her daughter and she is right to think that, no matter what. He gives her a hug and he says that she is his little girl, no matter what and even if she isn't his own child.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big One-Six

Chapter 3: The Big One-Six

Three years have passed as we now see the Snowy Owl upon her sixteenth birthday, or to the society owls, the start of their debutante.

Over this time, the young Snowy Owl named Barran has grown a little, taller and her body has become more graceful in figure. Her golden amber eyes have a permanent cheer within them and her smile remains the same, even if weather in the North can be bad. Her feathers barred with the black and grey marks of a snowy, which with the right cape have a glow to them under the moonlight. Her best friend, Strix Struma, and the boy we met as a five-year-old named Boron have grown since we have seen them. Barran is the younger of the friends, as she is born in June, the start of winter.

Her enrolment in Nya Schana-Strata Girls Boarding School, as a night girl who attends for the seven hours a night from 9pm until 3pm has allowed her to be cultured, though she remains a girl who is childish at times. She wears a light blue and white scarf with a pin with the school's crest on it every night to school, often with a light blue and white cape whenever it seems too cold, which often is impossible for the Owls of the Northern Tundra as they are called.

It is the night of Barran's 16th birthday, the skies above clear and the moon shining brightly. It is early in the night, as Ciara and Jasper, her aunt and uncle, and Lyze, her godfather, come into the room of the teenage snowy and are carrying presents from everyone she knows. Ciara admires her niece as she sleeps.

"She's debutante age now." Ciara whispers with a cheery smile

"They grow up so fast, Ciara." Lyze agrees as he places a present by the bed, "It was only yesterday that she was a hatchling and… you know, Andrew and Silva were alive. Glaux bless their poor souls…"

"Yeah, and maybe she can move out soon." Jasper coldly retorts

Ciara glares at her husband with distain. She then gives the look that he should get out if he is going to be so negative about their niece. The three exit out of the room and go into the kitchen. Ciara is busy making breakfast as Jasper and Lyze are sitting in the dining room adjacent connected by sliding doors.

"Jasper, go and get the tiara and sash." Ciara asks in an ordering tone

"You're taking it too far, Ciara. She's just 16, she's only about to become a member of the stupid order of snooty morons." Jasper lazily replies with distain

Ciara then turns around with a scowl on her face "The Sixteenth birthday is the most special birthday for a girl, as much as the aristocratic meaning. You won't understand as you are a boy."

"I agree with Ciara." Lyze seconds "Besides, she has grown up so fast and she is as elegant and beautiful as her mother. Besides, she will make a fine lady of the aristocracy."

Jasper sighs with grief. After losing his brother those years ago, the same night as his niece was born, things for Jasper has been slightly displeasing for him.

Meanwhile, in Barran's room, she opens her golden eyes and she wipes them with her wing before getting up. She then walks over to her window and opens the curtains. She then sees the many presents left all around her room. With a cheery smile, she decides to open one and it has a beautiful dark blue cape with a silver dagger on top. There is also a letter on top addressed to her before putting it down. She then hears her aunt's cheerful laugh coming from the kitchen as she walks into the hallway. Barran enters the kitchen and confetti is thrown, cheers are cheered and a crown and sash are placed on her.

"Happy birthday, Barran." The three owls cheer

Barran has a smile on her face as she replies "Thank you."

By later, within the ballroom within the Northern Forest, as all trees shrouded in light mists with snow covering the trees with a light dusting of snow, a celebration is underway. Barran and Strix Struma are watching as everyone is celebrating her 16th birthday. Barran is wearing a silver cape and Strix herself is wearing apricot coloured attire. Though her party is happening and everyone (pretty much) is here, there is something missing and Barran feels it.

"My sweet 16 might have been better." Strix says while watching the party

Barran chuckles "I couldn't top that party. Glaux, we all took off into the middle of the forest and started drinking wine and were just ditching tradition. We're stuck here under careful watch…"

"Parents are kinda annoying." Strix shrugs

"How were the championships? Did you place?" Barran asks

"I won Under 18's again." Strix replies "Another medal for my wall besides the endeavour awards from school."

"I was going to enter, but… I had other things to do." Barran replies before she gets another drink of punch

Strix laughs before she quips "You need to get your head out of the books, Barran."

"Oh really?" Barran replies with a fake sneer "You need to get away from those epée swords once in a while."

The two females start giggling like owlets before Barran starts looking through the crowd. Something is missing and she knows it. One of her guests has not shown up and it is bothering her, as she wanted this guest to attend her party, as he is one of her best friends. Strix catches onto this as she looks to see what her bestie is looking for.

"Who are ya looking for?" Strix asks

"I thought Boron would have come…" Barran replies with disappointment "I guess he isn't here…"

"Lord Alexander is a massive jerk." Strix mentions with a roll of her eyes "He won't let Boron do anything fun as he is a big snooty feathers."

Barran sadly sighs as she gives up "He didn't come…"

"Why is it such a big deal?" Strix asks before a realisation as she starts to sing-song "You like Boron Nyctea. You like Boron Nyctea."

"No I don't!" Barran snaps as she then takes off into the crowd

Strix starts following as she is apologising and saying that she is just kidding, while trying to get around and find her best friend anyway. The crowd of owls are dancing and things and she is apologising as she is barging through the crowd like she is chasing something through bramble bushes. All the while, Barran makes her way to the balcony outside the stone gazebo like, with walls, hall that is used for small-scale events. She leans on the railing, which is lightly dusted in snowflakes. It upsets her that Boron couldn't show up.

"Room for one more?" A male voice asks

"Sure." Barran replies as she turns around and she is met with immediate joy "Boron, you came!"

"I said I would come, didn't i?" Boron replies as he comes beside her and she giggles.

He leans on the railing also next to the birthday girl. Barran feels so much happier that Boron actually made it to her party. He is one of her best friends and even if his father and her uncle hate each other, they don't care if they get in trouble. Boron often walks Barran and Strix home to the courtyard, which their families live on opposites of the courtyard, however, Jasper shoos him away and Barran finds it highly offensive that her uncle would do that. She apologises for her uncle's rudeness, but at the same time, she is shown the same rudeness by Boron's father, Alexander, as he often gives her a bad look and drags Boron away. He is not rude to her face, but he often says bad things behind her back to Boron about Lynai family in general.

"You're still wearing your necklace?" Boron asks as he sees that she is wearing the silver with a suspended crystal necklace that she was given the night she was hatched "You look nice."

"Thanks." Barran smiles

Boron then places a present by her and she then opens it. She finds a book and she smiles. Barran finds that she is always near a book, especially her schoolbooks, as she gets lots of homework as she takes extra electives like extension English, extension history and a few other subjects. She then also has her fencing practice; however, she is not as serious about it as her best friend, Strix, who travels around the kingdoms to compete. Barran often does too, but Strix is more into her fencing.

"I got you a book. I know you have a bit of a library, but, I got this one when I was in Ambala on vacation a month ago." Boron explains "It's written in French, so…"

"It's nice, thanks." Barran replies

Boron gets immediately nervous as he asks "Would you want to go to the debutante ball with me?"

"I don't know what to say…" Barran says as her cheeks turn a light shade of red

"Well… A yes would suffice." Boron replies as he too is blushing, but he is nervous of what the snowy girl will say

Barran smiles "Yes…"

The Next night, Barran and Strix are attending school. They are in class as their governess gives them a lesson in history. Other girls are writing down notes in their workbooks in elegant handwritings known to be the envy of others, as aristocrat and other owls who attend the Nya Schana-Strata Girls and Royal Academia Boys schools are known to be the smartest owls within the North and are known to have elegant calligraphy. The schools are also known for their formal uniforms, using the colours of blues, silvers and whites within their uniforms. Barran however is not focused on her class as in the back of her book… she is drawing love-hearts. Strix accidently bumps her and Barran messes up a heart.

"You should stop dreaming about boys before Governess Shay finds that you're distracted from her lesion. You need to pass history, you know." Strix sternly snaps in annoyance

"And what are you talking about Miss Lynai and Miss Struma?" Their governess peevishly asks

A middle-aged Snowy Owl starts glaring down the two pupils who have been talking. After a few moments that Barran gets a loud scolding from the middle-aged snowy. For a while 10 minutes… Barran cops a loud and angry yelling from the governess.

By later, Barran then collects her books and she and Strix then are walking home, as they don't live too far away from the school. Sadly, the only thing that is annoying about their walk home is going past the boys' boarding school. However, one thing that makes sure the boys stay clear is of course, their escort and friend, Boron.

They start walking past Royal Academia and the cat-calls and wolf-whistles start. However, they are seriously afraid of Strix, especially as she is always carrying her fencing swords around as she has training before school. Tonight, Strix has her rapier sword on her back and some owls who are boarders at the school are slightly terrified, but they are the wimpy owls.

Boron is sitting with some friends before seeing Barran and Strix walking past and hearing the things heard.

"Lay off, ya cockheads. They're society girls." Boron says to the other boys "How many times do I have to tell you that they're not interested?"

"Yeah, and which one are you with, N Boy?" One of the boys holler

"Yeah, and shut up, Cody. You're dating the Sarsh Family girl." Boron replies before a loud 'oh' comes from the boys as they shove the screech owl named Cody.

"What's up, Boron? Hanging with the owlets again?" Barran quips before the boys go off again

"You got mouth, Barran. No wonder you won debating." Boron replies as he comes over with his satchel of books

"Yeah, and Royal Academia had that one boy who wouldn't stop saying 'sprink' within half of his sentences." Barran replies as he comes beside the girls

"You know what, this is why Nya Schana-Strata Girls and Royal Academia Boys are separate. Imagine a combined school which has a bunch of boys and girls in the playground locking beaks all the sprinking time." Boron mentions "Hook ups and break ups more often."

"Eww! You just gave me a scarring mental picture." Strix says as she shoves him, "It's bad enough they're a bunch of girl chasing perverts, formerly known as teenage boys, in Royal Academia."

Since Barran and Strix started becoming women, Boron has become their escort when they walk home. It is also an honourable thing to do in the aristocracy to be kind and considerate to the female owls, however, it seems most of the boys attending Royal Academia Boys Boarding School do not learn the etiquette like most do. Boron especially learned this as he has the most uptight, war hero and politician of a father who is a Northern Councillor.

"Hope aunty is home, not uncle." Barran says as they get close to the courtyard

"If he isn't, would you want to join us in study?" Strix asks Boron

"Strix!" Barran exclaims in anger to that her best friend asked her debutante ball date and crush to study with them

"I would like to." Boron replies, masking a slight embarrassment that he would be in the same place as Barran, his debutante ball date and crush "Dad is a total jerk at the moment as deb ball is coming up."

They then arrive at the courtyard of the two families, Strix and Barran's. Barran tells him to wait with Strix as she goes over to her house. She nervously expects her uncle to be somewhere checking to see if Boron has escorted her home and yell bad comments about the Nyctea family in general. It may be nice of Boron to be escorting his niece past the girl-crazy boys who attend Royal Academia Boys Boarding School, but Jasper has a sincere hatred towards the Nyctea Family, especially Alexander, who is Boron's father. She opens the door and finds that no one is home.

Boron and strix enter and they sit in the lounge room as textbooks and workbooks come out of their satchels that have the Nya Schana-Strata Girls and Royal Academia Boys emblems on them, on their books and their satchels. Barran makes her guests tea as they all talk about school and other 'pressing' matters in the teenage socialite social life.

"…Then miss scolded her hard. Barran looked like she was going to have a heart attack because of that sprinking bitch." Strix mentions

"Sounds harsh, my teacher was slightly a pain when I got distracted once. The teachers are so damn strict." Boron says with a nod

Boron and Barran place their books on the table as they all have some tea. Strix then gets up to go and get something before bumping the table and knocking the two schoolbooks off the table and just if fate was doing them a favour, the books turn to the last page and the drawings are being shown.

"Oh Glaux…" Boron utters

Barran's cheeks are turning red as some things are not supposed to be reviled…

"I guess debutante ball will be a date then." Boron then says before a nervous chuckle

"Where's the food!" Strix yells

"In the sprinking pantry." Barran replies with a roll of her eyes "Glaux, we've been friends for ages and you still don't know where everything is?"

Then, the door starts to open and Boron overturns the table, making the contents fall onto the floor, but Barran catches them before they hit the floor, as the teacups themselves are made from fine china and are breakable and valuable enough. She hands them to Strix who takes them back to the kitchen.

"Luna Lovely, it's Aunty Ciara. I'm home." Ciara says as she enters and hangs her cape by the door

"Is Uncle Jasper there?" Barran asks with some worry

"He's busy with work." Ciara replies before a realisation "Why did you want to know?"

"Just asking." Barran replies

Strix takes a seat by Barran as Ciara then enters the room. She doesn't notice the coffee table turned over as she enters into the kitchen through the doorway.

"What's going on girls?" Ciara asks

"Just studying, Lady Lynai." Strix replies

"What's with the coffee table?" Ciara asks before she says as she enters the pantry "Boron, you can come out from behind the coffee table and may you place it right-side up."

Boron, knowing that Ciara, Barran's aunt, has found out being here in the same household in which his father hates, comes out from the hiding place and places the coffee table back up. Ciara then places some snacks for them on the coffee table and Boron sits between the two girls.

"Um, Lady Ciara, do I have to go?" Boron asks, knowing the blood feud is always going on between the families

"Just as long as Lord Jasper doesn't know, you're allowed to come over any time, lad." Ciara says as she tidies things up

"Ciara, is my mum home yet?" Strix asks while writing answers to a question

"Oh she's going to be home late. You'll be staying here the night with Barran and then going to school with her tomorrow." Ciara replies "Also, keep the giggling to a minimal, girls, Jasper detests the giggling thing."

"Thanks, Ciara." Strix smiles

"Anytime, lass." Ciara smiles back "You're always welcome to come over, Boron too."

Boron then places his books in his satchel "Well, I do have to go before father ends up worried as to where I am."

"Oh, that's a little disappointing…" Barran mutters, before mentally kicking herself _"I sound like an idiot..."_

"Oh and… If you are walking past Royal Academia I would walk you home. Strix would be fine if she has her training rapier sword on her." Boron awkwardly replies as he and Barran walk to the front door _"Oh great, i should kinda stupid…"_

"Well, um… I'm available to go on a date, you know." Barran replies as she opens the door _"Sprink, that makes me sound desperate…"_

"I'll think about it." Boron replies _"No you idiot, that'd make her think you're rejecting her."_

He exits and the door closes Barran still stands at the door as she places her wing on it and Boron stands there outside.

"That was the most awkward moment in all my life." Boron and Barran say simultaneously while on two sides of the wooden door, "I just don't know what to say to him/her."

Boron decides he should really be getting home and leaves the courtyard. Later on, Barran is in her room with Strix as they are reading gossip magazines all the while doing each other's homework and going through each other's garments (Strix Struma brung over a while bag of her clothes without Ciara even noticing that she left and went across the courtyard to her house). Barran has a feather boa around her neck, with her locket, and some sort of beaded piece on her head with a feather in it while Strix has a teal scarf around her neck. They say dress ups are for little ones, but teenage girls seem to do it too.

"You know, you and Boron should go out. I mean, you've been besties since when that bitch Nyra back in kindy pushed you into the snow." Strix says while distracted with a magazine instead of answering some of Barran's questions

"I have heard enough of your matchmaking, Strix." Barran peevishly says with a roll of her eyes

"I know about the notes, Barran Lynai. He draws them too." Strix replies in defence of her judgement, "He likes you and I mean _really_ likes you. This is not just some sort of crush thing, I mean, you have been friends since childhood and we are teens, Barran. I mean, haven't you noticed that you, as well as him, have been dropping hints."

Barran places her book down "We can't just date, Strix. You know what stands in the way. My uncle and his dad hate each other's guts and Alexander hates me just as much as my uncle hates Boron."

"If there is something in the way, conquer it. You are Barran Lynai, and you came first in the under 18's State fencing comp. You won debating for Nya Schana-Strata Girls; you came first in the pre-debutante beauty pageant. You got the endeavour award for history. If something like a mere family feud stands in your way, fix it." Strix says with pep in her voice

Barran then closes the book "I'm going to bed…"


End file.
